Dani's heart
by masterofwaffles
Summary: this is my first fanfic so please R&R and its DXD as in they fall in love, dont like dont read.
1. The fight

Alright this is my first fanfic so please R&R and its just something I thought of, give me your feedback and maybe some thing you want me to add.

Disclaimer: I no own danny phantom

Danny was doing his nightly patrol around amity park like normal. He was about to head home when he saw a blue mist come out of his mouth.

"great, just what I need, a ghost." said Danny.

Danny started heading towards Casper high to stick the ghost into the Fenton thermos when ember flew out the front doors. Danny went to go see who Ember was fighting so he went invisible and went into the school.

"alright dipstick, enough with these stupid games. It's time for you to die." said Ember.

Ember turned the nob on her guitar to full power and strummed a note to have a fist fly through the air hitting who ever she was fighting. An all to familiar green shield blocked her musical fist and an ecto-plasm blast hit Ember in the chest.

Danny pulled out his thermos and sucked Ember right into it. He looked around to see the school trashed. Lockers either dented in or completely off, text books and paper every where, even some back packs littered the ground.

Danny looked to see the person fighting Ember and finding no one headed home. Danny couldn't get his mind of the fact that he couldn't find the person Ember was fighting. Before long he was at his house and sent Ember into the ghost zone.

He checked the clock on the wall' it's 1:00 am already, I should go to bed' thought Danny. And like every night for the past 2 weeks, he dreamt of Dani.


	2. The dream

Thank everyone for adding my story as a favorite and commenting

Disclaimer: Iz dontz ownz Danny phantom

(In Danny's dream)

Danny got a phone call at school. ' I wonder why someone is calling me in the middle of class.' thought Danny.

He looked at his phone and saw the call is from Dani and couldn't stop himself from smiling. He sent a text at lunch when he saw no teachers were looking.

'What's up?' Danny text.

'Just sent a ghost into the ghost zone, you?' Dani text back.

'Where did you find a ghost portal at in Paris?' text Danny.

'In Amity Park right now, I used your parents.' Dani texted.

'Stay there I'll be right over, besides schools boring.' text Danny.

'Won't you get in trouble?' text Danny.

'I'll just leave a clone to take my place, be there in a minute.' Danny texted

Danny arrived home and saw Dani sitting on the couch watching a movie with a bowl of popcorn. Danny went and sat down next to Dani and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"So whatcha watching?" Asked Danny.

"White chicks, so far they just kidnapped two girls and are disguised as them." Said Dani.

"cool." said Danny.

After the movie they went upstairs to Danny's room to catch up. They talked about their life's, how Dani saw the seven wonders of the world, and how Danny wishes he could but still had 3 years of school left.

They talked and talked until they found them self kissing deeply and of want. Danny was filled with butterfly's at how he was kissing Dani. He's dreamt of this moment for a while, and then it hit him. He was dreaming, he woke up and looked at the clock.

It was 6:00 and his alarm would be going off in a hour. He punched the wall out of frustration and went into the bathroom to get ready for a long day at school.

So how is it so far? I think it's going good so far, I'm thinking about Dani coming in the next chapter. Also tell me if you want Sam to be jealous of Danny and Dani. R&R please.


	3. SURPRISE!

I want to thank everyone with reading my story, especially since I got 4 reviews within 2 days and I'm new. Also in the story Dani isn't really related to Danny at all and is the same age as him, I mean she's still a clone but they aren't like brother and sister or anything of the sort.

Disclaimer: if I owned Danny Phantom then it would still be on.

Dani was flying to Amity Park to give Danny a surprise visit 'for some reason I can't get him out of my mind, how the way his white hair blew in his face when he flies, and how muscular he is because of ghost fighting, and his laugh... Stop thinking like that he's a your 'cousin' a hot muscular cousin at that though' thought Dani

Before she knew it she was at Fenton works at Danny's window. She checked her phone, it was 6:05. 'He's probably getting ready for school' thought Dani, 'I'll just wait in his room until he returns'

Dani sat there for another 5 minutes when she heard a shower turn off that she didn't notice was on and before she could turn intangible and leave Danny came in from his bathroom that's connected to his room.

Danny stopped dead when he saw Dani sitting in his bed her face as red as a tomato as she blushed. He felt like it was getting hot in his room realized he was blushing too. "hey Dani what are you doing here?"asked Danny.

"I was going to surprise you with a visit but it looks like your busy at the moment so I'll come back later" said Dani she was about to leave when Danny stopped her.

"Just wait a minute I'll go get dressed and then we can talk, sound good?" asked Danny.

"ya sounds good" said Dani.

Dani's blush deepened when Danny turned in visible and his towel fell to the ground, and then she closed her eyes afraid to see something, but was a little disappointed that she won't.

"Open your eyes I'm in some pants." said Danny.

Dani opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was Danny's six pack. She looked down not wanting Danny to see her blushing so deeply.

"So how long are you going to stay?" asked Danny.

"I was thinking about staying at least till I graduate from high school." Dani answered and she noticed Danny's face light up when she told him.

"Well, in that case you need to get enrolled at Casper high don't you?"

I'm taking this somewhere don't worry, but school is a major thing in the plot and I'm really bored so that's why I updated twice today.


	4. First day of school

Welcome to chapter 4 of Dani's heart, I'm pretty sure after 3 days of my first fanfic and having 5 reviews is a good thing so thank you all. And jeanette9a Dani has a cell phone, it's just deactivated so she can't call or text but she can tell the time. Now on with the story!

"You could stay here too, I'll just sleep on the floor." Said Danny.

"Thank you so much Danny, but I'm fine sleeping on a couch." Said Dani

"We'll talk about that later, let's just have my parents enroll you into school" said Danny.

"Do your parents have too? They act all weird around me."Said Dani.

"Fine I'll do it, I'll just over shadow the secretary in the office."Said Danny.

"Thank you so much Danny!" Said Dani while hugging Danny.

'At least Dani's face is in my chest so she doesn't see my face is probably redder then a tomato.' Thought Danny.

"Ok, you have at least a class with me, Sam, or Tucker." Said Danny." We all have 1st period English with Mr. Lancer"

Danny and Dani started walking to Mr. Lancer's room so that way Dani won't be late for her first day of school. The two walked up to Sam and Tucker but they were too tired to talk so they all walked in silence. They went into Mr. Lancer's room and Danny led Dani to Mr. Lancer.

"Mr. Lancer this is Dani she's new." said Danny.

"I see, Dani take the empty seat next to Daniel, and enough with the hand holding your in school not at the movies." Said Mr. Lancer.

Danny and Dani didn't even noticed they were holding hands and dropped their hands and both looked away blushing." we should head to our seats shouldn't we?" asked Dani.

"Ya, let's go sit down." said Danny.

When it was time for lunch, Dani, Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat down with their lunches at their normal table. Sam had some weird tofo salad sandwich, Tucker had a steak, Danny just had a slice of pizza, and Dani had a PB&J sandwich." So where are you staying Dani?" asked Sam.

"I'm staying at Danny's unless I can get a place of my own, but I'm pretty sure I can't until I'm 18." Said Dani.

As Dani said that Sam just about choked on her sandwich. This wasn't unnoticed by Tucker who started laughing like crazy until Sam shoved her elbow into his rib cage. Sam ate the rest of her lunch in silence and when she was done she said she had to go." What's Sam's problem?" asked Dani.

"She's probably jealous of you staying at Danny's and you holding his hand this morning." Said Tucker.

"Why would Sam be jealous of me and Dani? It's not like we're sleeping in the same bed." Said Danny.

"I don't know, all I know is high school is going to be hell when she's around Dani." Said Tucker

'If I want to be with Danny before Sam does something then I better act soon, and I know just what to do.' Thought Dani with a smirk on her face.

What's Dani going to do to try and be with Danny? What's Sam going to do? You'll just have to read the rest of the story and how is it going so far? I might not update in a while because of end of the school year stuff and finals. Don't forget to R&R!


	5. Dash

Sorry for not updating, I had a lot of stuff to do but I'll try to post every day and answer some of your questions.

Jeanette9a: what do you mean by what scale?

black robin: Danny's parents think Dani is a friend that travels the world so in a sense they do.

no one : they aren't fighting, Sam is just very jealous of Dani staying at Danny's.

Now on with the story...

After lunch Dani and Danny walked to biology. Biology was taught by Mr. Suter, hes skinny at 6' 4'' with short black hair and bright blue eyes that looked like a sun exploded inside the pupils. When they walked in Danny realized they had a substitute teacher. He was a short fat man at 5' 4'' with light brown hair and brown eyes, what Danny thought was how cold he kept the class room and that he was playing I'm sexy and I know it through the smart board speakers and he was dancing to it.

"Either he's a cool substitute or a creepy one." Said Danny.

"I say a creepy one, after all he's air humping to I'm sexy and I know it." Said Dani.

"You want to mess with him and the class?" Asked Danny.

"Hell ya!" Said Dani.

The bell rang and Danny and Dani went to their seats thinking how to mess with the sub." Hello, I'm Mr. Walters your substitute teacher for today, Mr. Suter is sick today but he left me a video to show you on the smart board." Said Mr. Walters.

Danny was thinking how to mess with the sub, and what's a better way to mess with someone than making them think the place is haunted.

"Hey Dani." Said Danny

"Ya?" Said Dani

"I know what we should do to mess with not only Mr. Walters but with the whole class." Said Danny

"What is it?" Said Dani sounding excited.

"Just ask to go to the bathroom and wait for me in the hall." Said Danny.

"Ok" Dani then raised her hand." Mr. Walters?"

"Yes?" Said Mr. Walters

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"be quick"

Dani then stood up and walked out the door and waited for Danny. After a few minutes Dani thought to herself, ' where is he? He should be out now.' She was about to go back in the class when Danny fazed from the floor behind Dani.

"BOO!" yelled Danny.

Dani jumped and yelled and turned around with big round eyes. Danny saw this and started laughing his ass off." you should of seen your face, it was priceless." Said Danny.

"That wasn't funny!" Said Dani.

"what ever you say Dani. Any ways we make everyone think the class is haunted." Said Danny while turning into his ghost form.

"That's easy, but will be fun." Said Dani while she also turned into a ghost.

"Follow my lead." Said Danny.

They both fazed through the wall and started acting like the class was haunted. Danny started flickering the lights while Dani lifted up desks and surrounded them with a green glow.

"The classroom is haunted!" Yelled Mr. Walters while running out of the classroom with the rest of the class. Danny and Dani fell on the ground laughing and Rolling on the ground.

They both stud up and walked out of the class as the bell rang to say school was over.

"Come on let's go home Dani." Said Danny.

Danny grabbed Dani's hand and ran out of the school in their human form laughing and smiling. 'Nothing could ruin this moment right now.' Thought Danny.

"Hey fenturd!" yelled a way too familiar voice.

'accept for him.'

"I don't want to talk to you Dash." Said Danny.

"Who's the cutie here?" Asked Dash while turing to Dani and saying " why don't you ditch this loser and come with me?"

"Why don't you go and fuck off." said Dani.

"Well you're a viscous one aren't you?" Said Dash while he grabbed her arm.

"Keep your hands off my Dani!" Yelled Danny while he punched Dash right in the jaw. Dash stumbled back holding his jaw while stunned from Danny's punch ' who knew Fenton could throw a punch.' He thought.

Danny then tackled Dash to the ground and was on top of him punching his face. He then finally got off of Dash and saw everyone standing still in shock.

"Come on Dani lets go home." Said Danny.

'He just said that I'm his Dani.' thought Dani while smiling on the way home. But a certain jealous girl named Sam also noticed this and was frowning all the way home.

How was it? I think it's one of the longest chapters I made so please R&R and I'm thinking on having a beta reader, so if you want to be one let me know. Also should I make a story from Sam's point of view?


	6. Good morning

Yay summer break! But I won't post at all of the month of July because I'll be at a summer camp for 3 1/2 weeks down in Texas, either I'll hopefully have a long chapter or multiple chapters when I get back. By the way Mr. Walters and Mr. Suter are my own characters so if you use them please ask before you do, I'll probably say yes anyways, and I did have Dash's face beat a little too much, but he gets what he deserves. Now on with the story...

Danny and Dani arrived home to find Danny's mom on the phone. Her face looked mad and Danny tried to sneak up to his room with Dani but his mom saw them and told them to sit on the couch. She then hung up and turned to the two.

"That was your principle on the phone and you got into a fight Danny?" Asked Mrs. Fenton

"Mom Dash was being mean to Dani so I punched him a little." Said Danny.

"Ok then your grounded, you can't leave your room accept to eat and for school and no one can come in." Said his mom."Same with you Dani."

"That's not fair mom, Dani didn't do anything." Said Danny.

"I don't care, Dani is grounded." His mom said in a tune that he knows her mind is made."Now go to your room."

Danny and Dani slowly walked up the stairs to Danny's room."I'm going to take the couch Danny, you take the bed." Said Dani.

"Actually I have some air mattresses that you could sleep on tonight since you'll just sleep anywhere you want." Said Danny.

"You know me too well." Said Dani.

"We should be getting to bed, it's getting late." Said Danny.

"Ok, just let me change into some pjs." Said Dani.

Danny blushed when Dani said that while looking at the ground. Dani came out of the bathroom in some reviling pjs but not to reviling. "Night Danny."

"Night."

The next morning Danny woke up before his alarm clock and for some reason felt at peace. He felt like the world was whole and was thinking about how life felt complete when something moved in his arms. Danny was a little surprised at first until he saw it was just Dani. He went in closer to hold her closer to him. 'This is nice.' He thought.

Dani moved in Danny's arms and faced him."What did you say?" Asked Dani.

"Nothing." Said Danny.'Crap, I must've said that out loud.' he thought.

"I guess I moved here in my sleep." Said Dani blushing a little.

"It's ok, but we better get ready for school before my mom walks in and sees us in bed together." Said Danny.

"Good idea." Said Dani.

They continued their daily routine like they've been living together for years. Dani was in the shower while Danny got dressed and ate. Dani stepped out of the bathroom and was shocked from what she saw, Danny was standing there with 2 fully loaded super soakers aimed right at her.

"Danny if you shoot me I swear to god I'm going to... AHH!" Dani didn't get to finish because she was squirted by Danny and she started chasing him around the room in only a towel. Dani caught up to Danny and got the squirt guns out of his hands and they wrestled until Dani was on top and they were both laughing.

Dani then leaned in and kissed Danny. He was shocked at first but then relaxed and kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. They kissed for what seemed like hours but was actually only a minute. Dani then pulled back with a deep blush on her face" Sorry."

Danny just laughed and started holding his sides because of how hard he was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asked Dani confused.

"Nothing." Said Danny, "but get dressed, it's almost 7."

"Crap!" Yelled Dani while running to the bathroom with a pair of clothes.

Sorry for not updating, I'm having a little writers block and I'm having ideas, they're just way too far into the story that I can't write them. Also I'm having a chat room on June 1st at 7PM central time. Also I want to see how old you guys think I am and if I'm a guy or girl. Please R&R!


	7. Fruitloop

Ok so I wouldn't be writing this chapter so fast if it wasn't for jeanette9a, she helped me with my writers block I was having.

Dani got out of the bathroom within seconds dressed and running down the stairs to get breakfast.

"Wow Dani slow down, it's only 6:45." said Jazz.

"DANNY!" yelled Dani at the top of her lungs and ran up the stairs to Danny's room. She noticed that Danny was asleep in his bed. She went to get the squirt guns he shot at her earlier. 'This is going to be fun!' thought Dani while she lifted the guns.

"Dani." Said Danny.

Dani froze thinking he woke up but was curious on what he was dreaming when she noticed he was still asleep. Dani then went intangible and overshadowed Danny.

Dani didn't get to see anything because Danny woke up the second she went into his dream. Dani, although a little sad that Danny woke up, squirted Danny right in his face.

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Danny.

"That's pay back." said Dani while running down the stairs and grabbing a pop tart for breakfast.

Danny changed shirts and started chasing Dani down the street towards the school. Danny caught up with Dani in front of the school and they started wrestling but it didn't last long because Danny was on top of her pinning her down. They both started laughing and Danny helped Dani up from the ground. " Never do that again." said Danny.

They where about to walk into the school when a blue mist came out of their mouths. " Great." they both muttered under their breaths. They both walked behind the school and went ghost. They flew above the city and saw Vlad shooting ectoplasm out of his hands and blowing up cars.

"HEY FRUIT LOOP, MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO BACK TO YOUR PATHETIC LIFE WITH YOUR CAT!" yelled Danny.

"Ah young Daniel it's so nice to see you, you too Danielle, and what's with you two holding each others hand?" said Vlad.

Danny and Dani didn't even notice they were holding hands and they both pulled their hands back and blushed.

"I wonder how you would react Daniel if Dani got kidnapped?" said Vlad as a plan was forming in his head.

"I would kick your ass like I'm about to do right now!" said Danny as he relished his ghostly wail on Vlad.

Vlad flew and hit a wall and flew away.' he's even stronger when it comes to Dani, that's good to know.' thought Vlad grinning.

Danny changed into his human form and fell out of the sky.

"DANNY!" yelled Dani.

Dani caught Danny not too far from the ground. Dani cradled Danny close to her because she hasn't seen him faint after his ghostly wail. Dani was about to cry until she saw Danny open his eyes" Dani, are you crying?" asked Danny as he stroked her cheek.

Dani just hugged Danny instead of answering his question. Not knowing what else to do he hugged her back and turned into his ghost self again so people wouldn't think he was dating a ghost, even if he really wanted to.

They let go of each other and flew towards Fenton works so Danny could rest up. Paulina on the other hand was thinking that Dani was stealing her future husband.

Finished chapter 7 YAY! By the way I'm a male 13 year old and I'm almost 14. Please R&R


	8. chapter 8

Danny woke up for the third time since him and Dani came home after his ghostly wail on Vlad. Danny looked around the room and saw Dani sleeping in a chair next to his bed. 'Would Vlad actually kidnap Dani just to mess with me?' Thought Danny. 'Even if he did I'd kick his ass so hard he couldn't sit for years.'

Dani stirred in the chair and startled Danny a little. "When did you wake up?" Said Dani with a yawn.

"Just a second ago. You know you don't have to stay here, you can go watch a movie or something." Said Danny.

"I know i don't have to stay here." Said Dani.

"So why are you staying? Its not like I don't like your company it's just your probably bored just sitting there." Said Danny.

"The things you say in your sleep is entertaining enough." Said Dani.

Danny's face turned paler then his ghost form and Dani just started laughing like crazy and Danny turned from pale to red within seconds a little mad. "What's so funny?" Danny asked.

"How you paled instantly when I said you talk in your sleep." Said Dani.

"What did I say?" Asked Danny a little curious.

"Something like I have a nice ass." Said Dani. She turned towards Danny who was passed out again. 'He's so cute when he's asleep.' Dani thought as she yawned and looked at the clock. 'It's 11:00 I should be going to bed too.' Dani got out of the chair and walked to the other side of the bed and got in.

The next morning Danny woke up with Dani in his arms. "I could get used to this." Said Danny.

"What did you say?" Asked Dani.

"Nothing." Said Danny while removing his arms around Dani and quickly went into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

'I could also get used to it too.' Thought Dani.

I know it's short but I need to update so might as well update what I have.


	9. Sam

So I've been MIA but I'm back and I have good reasons why I was gone, first I got a new computer and was grounded before I could really do anything and then my internet messed up and I couldn't do anything, so I'm hoping you all will forgive me and I'm sorry it's a short chapter…

Danny and Dani walked to school with Tucker trailing behind them. Tucker was messing with his new PDA that had 5 new functions, Dani was day dreaming about Danny, and Danny's mind was on the talent show that Friday. "You doing anything for the talent show Tucker?" asked Danny.

"Not really, if I went up on stage I would be pelted with tomatoes like last year." said Tucker.

"You were talking about how to take apart a computer." said Danny.

"So what, how every one got them I have no clue. Are you doing anything?" said Tucker.

"Probably not, I don't even know what I would do." said Danny.

"You could sing, you and I both know you can sing really good." said Tucker.

"You can sing?" asked Dani surprised.

"Not really, I mean nobody has heard me sing before except for Tucker and Sam." said Danny.

"Let me hear, sing right now." said Dani.

"Hey look we're already at school." said Danny as he rushed to his locker.

"I guess he doesn't want to sing." said Tucker.

'Danny eventually I will hear you sing, I want to see if your singing voice is as dreamy as your normal voice.' thought Dani as she walked to her locker.

Danny sat down with Tucker and Dani at lunch. Danny took one look at his meal and shoved it away." Is it just me or does the food look worse then Sam's lunches." said Tucker.

"Ya, speaking of Sam have you seen her around lately, I've been meaning to talk to her." said Danny.

"Last time I saw her was when Dani came." said Tucker.

"She hasn't been in class either." said Dani.

"What do you want to tell her, I'll just pass on the message next time I see her." said Tucker.

"It doesn't matter that much, but it would be nice to have another opinion for what I'm about to do." said Danny.

"What is it Danny?" asked Dani.

"Telling my parents that I'm half ghost." said Danny.

Dani and Tucker gasped, the thought of Danny telling his parents that he was half ghost was insane. "Danny are you sure you want to do that, after all your parents are ghost hunters." Said Tucker "Shouldn't you just keep this a secret a little longer, like till you're 30?"

"Well I'm not to keen on the idea, but if you're telling them then I might as well tell them too." Said Dani

Tucker looked at Dani with a look of surprise on his face. " and if you do that then how will you explain how you got YOUR ghost powers to his parents, also his parents just think you're just a friend who has nowhere else to go so how are you going to explain your relations with him?" Tucker told Dani.

"Haven't thought of that…" said Dani

"Don't worry Tucker, we'll think of something, but first let's check on Sam after school." Said Danny

After lunch Danny and Dani's ghost sense went off and they looked at each other and knew what to do. "I AM THE BOX GHOST, BEWARE!" came a too familiar voice. Hearing that Danny just took a box from the back of the cafeteria and threw it into the middle of the hall way. Danny didn't have to wait two seconds till the box ghost showed up next to the box and Danny just sucked up the box ghost into the Fenten thermos. "You're just getting easier and easier to catch box ghost." Said Danny.

"I guess schools out given the fact that everyone ran when the box ghost showed up?" asked Dani.

"I guess so, what do you want to do now, beside go to Sam's." said Danny.

"I have an idea, it involves just you and me." Dani said…

What's her idea? Post what you think in the review, and no its not sexual. I should be posting again now and don't forget to R&R !


	10. chapter 10

So I've been MIA but I'm back and I have good reasons why I was gone, first I got a new computer and was grounded before I could really do anything and then my internet messed up and I couldn't do anything, so I'm hoping you all will forgive me and I'm sorry it's a short chapter…

Danny and Dani walked to school with Tucker trailing behind them. Tucker was messing with his new PDA that had 5 new functions, Dani was day dreaming about Danny, and Danny's mind was on the talent show that Friday. "You doing anything for the talent show Tucker?" asked Danny.

"Not really, if I went up on stage I would be pelted with tomatoes like last year." said Tucker.

"You were talking about how to take apart a computer." said Danny.

"So what, how every one got them I have no clue. Are you doing anything?" said Tucker.

"Probably not, I don't even know what I would do." said Danny.

"You could sing, you and I both know you can sing really good." said Tucker.

"You can sing?" asked Dani surprised.

"Not really, I mean nobody has heard me sing before except for Tucker and Sam." said Danny.

"Let me hear, sing right now." said Dani.

"Hey look we're already at school." said Danny as he rushed to his locker.

"I guess he doesn't want to sing." said Tucker.

'Danny eventually I will hear you sing, I want to see if your singing voice is as dreamy as your normal voice.' thought Dani as she walked to her locker.

Danny sat down with Tucker and Dani at lunch. Danny took one look at his meal and shoved it away." Is it just me or does the food look worse then Sam's lunches." said Tucker.

"Ya, speaking of Sam have you seen her around lately, I've been meaning to talk to her." said Danny.

"Last time I saw her was when Dani came." said Tucker.

"She hasn't been in class either." said Dani.

"What do you want to tell her, I'll just pass on the message next time I see her." said Tucker.

"It doesn't matter that much, but it would be nice to have another opinion for what I'm about to do." said Danny.

"What is it Danny?" asked Dani.

"Telling my parents that I'm half ghost." said Danny.

Dani and Tucker gasped, the thought of Danny telling his parents that he was half ghost was insane. "Danny are you sure you want to do that, after all your parents are ghost hunters." Said Tucker "Shouldn't you just keep this a secret a little longer, like till you're 30?"

"Well I'm not to keen on the idea, but if you're telling them then I might as well tell them too." Said Dani

Tucker looked at Dani with a look of surprise on his face. " and if you do that then how will you explain how you got YOUR ghost powers to his parents, also his parents just think you're just a friend who has nowhere else to go so how are you going to explain your relations with him?" Tucker told Dani.

"Haven't thought of that…" said Dani

"Don't worry Tucker, we'll think of something, but first let's check on Sam after school." Said Danny

After lunch Danny and Dani's ghost sense went off and they looked at each other and knew what to do. "I AM THE BOX GHOST, BEWARE!" came a too familiar voice. Hearing that Danny just took a box from the back of the cafeteria and threw it into the middle of the hall way. Danny didn't have to wait two seconds till the box ghost showed up next to the box and Danny just sucked up the box ghost into the Fenten thermos. "You're just getting easier and easier to catch box ghost." Said Danny.

"I guess schools out given the fact that everyone ran when the box ghost showed up?" asked Dani.

"I guess so, what do you want to do now, beside go to Sam's." said Danny.

"I have an idea, it involves just you and me." Dani said…

What's her idea? Post what you think in the review, and no its not sexual. I should be posting again now and don't forget to R&R !


	11. Update

This is just an update not a chapter sorry I got a new computer a while ago and couldn't really post any stories because I didn't have word on it. Then it also took a while for me to get back into FanFic because I was grounded and lost some interest. Then I lost everything on my computer from having to restore it to factory settings and the backups didn't work so I don't have any chapters I was working on. I've also been a little lazy with it as well so I didn't write as much as I should of so sorry. One other problem is I kind of forgot what the heck is going on so I need to reread it so I can write an AMAZING chapter hopefully and I'll try to post it by the end of spring break.


End file.
